Dire Miralis
An Elder Dragon making its debut in Monster Hunter 3 G, it was first revealed at the end of the game's opening movie. Guran-Miraosu is unique; it can shoot fireballs out of its highly specialised wing plates. The hunter can fight the monster both on land and underwater as it changes between the two. Notes *Slaying the Guran-Miraosu is the urgent quest at HR7 to gain access to HR8 quests. *The glowing parts on its body signify weak points. Two are located on its long tail right behind his legs, one on each side: they can be reached on land and in the water. Another three are on his chest and shoulders. The whole length of his stomach is also a weak point. With Guran-Miraosu being so massive, they can only be reached in water, with Ballista, or when it falls over. They can also be hit when its on all fours on land, but it is risky. The safest opening to strike its chest is when it falls down. **All of the glowing weakspots (except for the stomach), plus both "wings" can be broken, causing the respective body parts to stop glowing. The chest and stomach take damage separately. *The base camp in Disastrous Sea can only be reached by using a Farcaster or fainting. It contains the usual items of First Aid Meds, Rations, Mini Whetstones, some bowgun ammo, Power Coatings and 20 Ballista Ammo for the two Ballistae in the fighting area. *At the very start of the quest, one fireball will land right in front of the hunter so it is advised not to charge in a straight line immediately, unless one is trying to activate the Adrenaline or Felyne Heroics skill. *Two Ballistae are located in the area, aiding the hunters in fighting Guran-Miraosu. There are also two gathering points for Ballista Ammo, each containing 5. *There are two Dragonators located in the area, both inside ruined ships. One close to the water and the other one in the water near the end of the area, far from the first one. They charge up separately after activated. *Its attacks include firing fireballs from his wing plates, swiping its long tail across the floor, shooting one or two (rage mode only) fireballs from his mouth at a specific target, a charge similar to Fatalis ' Snap n' Drag, and a charged-up fireball that he shoots in front of him causing a massive explosion. Just getting scratched by his legs as he moves will cause minor damage. *Throughout the battle, Guran-Miraosu will generate fireballs and output them through its wing plates, at which point they fall down to the ground. Just being near can cause significant damage if one is not careful. During rage mode Guran-Miraosu will summon meteors to rain down from the sky with its roars, making it even more dangerous to stay close. *Guran-Miraosu has two kinds of attack positions, one is on fours, the other is when standing. When standing, the only weak points that are vulnerable to attack are the somach and the cores behind its legs. During this state if it uses a body slam it'll switch to all fours. When on fours, close quarter attacks are not recomended even if the chest is vulnerable in this state because of the oftenly used snap and drag, ballistas are recommended. When it charges up and launches the super fireball, the recoil will push it upward and switch it back to standing form. *When Guran-Miraosu's health drops to around half, it enters an "Armor Mode", where its skin becomes harder, causing even purple sharpness melee weapons to bounce off anything that is not a weak point and dealing only a fraction of the usual damage. Its glowing weak points still remain vulnerable in this state. Even if a weak point had previously been broken, that spot will still be soft enough to avoid bouncing and is another option for blademasters if they can't reach its other weak points. **Guran-Miraosu will again exit armor mode when near death. *When enraged, the glow of the markings on Guran-Miraosu's body intensifies and its claws take an incandescent look. *Guran-Miraosu has 7 openings on his body which spew out fireballs. Two on its wings, four on its head, and one on its tail. *Guran-Miraosu is currently the only Elder Dragon to be fought both on land and in water. *Guran-Miraosu's battle stance on land (standing tall on his hind legs) is similar to the Fatalis, and he has more common features with White Fatalis than the other two Fatalis species. *Guran-Miraosu yields nine carves similarly to the three Fatalis dragons from previous Monster Hunter games. These are spread to separate carving points across its body so one has to move around to get all carves. Gallery Want to see more? Check out 'Guran-Miraosu Photo Gallery'' IMG 0404 convert 20120301205256-1-.jpg IMG 0405 convert 20120301205601-1-.jpg Lastboss.jpg Image:New MH3G Final Boss.PNG Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Guran-Miraosu Videos'' Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons